The Realization
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Darren realizes something and he desperately hopes that the older vampire wouldn't kill him for it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Realization

Summary: Darren realizes something and he desperately hopes that the older vampire wouldn't kill him for it.

Pairing: Darren/Crepsley (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)!

Timeline: It takes right after the movie, but instead of one day of leaving, I put it in a week since in the movie, Mr. Tall says that they'll be leaving within nightfall (something like that) and I ignored it and changed it to a week.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing in "The Darren Shan Saga!" NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe "The Darren Shan Saga."

* * *

"I really, really need to talk to you right now," Darren Shan began as he was staring at his newest friend, Evra Von who was speaking with Rebecca at the moment.

Evra looked at Darren in surprised. "Is something the matter, Darren? I thought you were estatic to leave on your journey with Mr. Crepsley?" He asked.

Darren looked around and he didn't saw Larten Crepsley anywhere nearby and he didn't notice Madame Octa lurking nearby in hiding so that Larten was already watching inside his own tent. "This is sort of urgent Evra," he said as he shifted nervously as he saw Rebecca looking at him.

"Could I come?" She asked with a smile.

"No!" Darren said a little bit too quickly and Rebecca and Evra looked at him surprised. "I mean, this is sort of private, Rebecca. It's like a man-to-man situation," he explained nervously.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Mr. Crepsley about this instead then?" Evra asked.

Darren shook his head. "No, this is sorta about him," he said swallowing as Larten was surprised at the confession.

Rebecca sighed, "Be careful out there. You have to be back by nightfall or else Mr. Crepsley would have your skin," she said.

"I know," Darren said nodding as he remembered that one time and he shivered at the thought. He looked at Evra, "ready then?" He asked with a smile and Evra nodded and the two began walking away from camp unknown to them as Madame Octa was following the two.

* * *

"Y'know, you shouldn't be spying on them. Your either like a stalker or you care for the boy too much," a voice said startling Larten who was too focused at the conversation that Darren and Evra were having.

"Truska, I didn't heard you come in," Larten admitted as he looked at her.

"I know. So Larten, which one is it? Are you a stalker or do you care for the boy?" Truska asked with a smile.

"Something's been bothering Darren and his not telling me," Larten explained as he tries to focus back.

"Ah. Perhaps he needs someone his own age? Talking to someone that's 200-years-old would be awkward," Truska said.

"He doesn't mind talking to me. It's the looking away and the smiles that I get from him is what I've worried about," Larten said.

Truska tsked, "Just leave the young boy alone. You've been here too long in this tent," she said and she leaned down and kissed Larten on the cheek before leaving once again as Larten resumed his focus.

* * *

"Dude, your going to break up with Rebecca? But why? I thought you and her just started this relationship like, oh, I don't know, three days ago?" Evra asked.

"I know, I know. But the journey Crepsley is taking me is going to be long and dangerous. I don't want her to get hurt or be a hostage again," Darren said.

Evra looked at him slowly. "There's more to that, isn't there? There's more that your not telling me," he said.

Darren stared at the ground in silence before looking up at Evra. "It's Crepsley that I'm thinking about," he begun.

"Dude, I thought I knew you. There's something in that brain of yours that's going on," Evra said.

"If you could just shut up and listen to me, I'll tell you!" Darren snapped making Evra flinched and Larten's eyes widened at the statement. Darren sighed, "I'm sorry; the things that Crepsley does is making me crazy," he muttered as he sat on the ground.

"How so?" Evra asked as he sat down next to him slowly.

"I'm...I'm in love with him, Evra. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm just am. I just realized it when he and I were talking with each other this morning. I couldn't stop staring at him and I needed to flee. That's why I came running to you this morning, Evra. I'm in love with him more than I do with Rebecca," Darren said as he hugged his knees.

* * *

Back at the tent, Larten was finally understanding with all the smiles and the looking away that he had been getting from Darren. He should have known. He should have known about all the little hints that Darren had given him before and after the fight between Darren and Steve. Larten rubbed his forehead, how was he going to tell Darren that he felt the same way? How was he going to break the news to Truska who was madly in love with him at the moment? Larten's life was getting more and more complicated even though he is dead.

* * *

"I worry about you, Darren. Mr. Crepsley is a 200-year-old vampire and I think he has more multiple lovers than you could even count for. I don't even know if he likes men that way. His with Truska right now and I heard that he dated women in his life but I never heard the news about men," Evra said. Darren didn't say anything as he stood quiet and Evra continued.

"Let's say Mr. Crepsley says 'no' to you when you tell him. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll just tell Crepsley to forget the conversation and forget that this whole thing ever happened. I'll still break up with Rebecca," Darren said.

"If he says 'yes,' what will you do?" Evra asked intrigued.

"I'll take my opportunity to be with him. If he wants to keep our relationship hidden, that's fine with me. As long as I could have him," Darren said.

"Dude, you really have Mr. Crepsley in that head of yours!" Evra exclaimed and Darren punched him in the arm lightly as Evra laughed.

Darren sighed as he knew Evra was right. It was a good thing Crepsley wasn't anywhere nearby or else he would be a dead man right now. He just hope that he would be able to tell him at the right moment and time and that Crepsley wouldn't kill him for it.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, how was it? My first fan fic for "The Darren Shan Saga!" I saw the movie yesterday for the first time and I loved it! I love every scene with Crepsley and Darren in it. I haven't read the books yet and I did some researched online about them yesterday, and I found out more than I needed to know. I can't believe Crepsley dies in the 9th book! His my favorite character! Another one of my favorite character dies! I so hate that!

Darren: So, another chapter will be up?

me: Yup; the next chapter is the confession.

Crepsley: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

me: It's been 6-years for me active on this sight! Well, yesterday was my anniversary, but still...

Evra: REview and update!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Realization

Pairing: Darren/Crepsley

Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak!"

* * *

Darren was nervous to have come back to the cirque after the chat that he had with Evra. He had no reason to be nervous if he and Evra were the only ones talking with each other doing that moment and if no one was evasdropping on them. Darren fully well know that Mr. Crepsley have other ways to find out about where he and Evra had gone or where he and Evra had spoken about. That's one of the things he liked about the man. The man was clever and mysterious more than he.

When the two came back to the cirque, they found Truska waiting for them near the entrance. "Truska, is something the matter?" Evra asked worriedly as Darren bit his lip nervously as he saw that Truska had indeed been crying as her eyes were red and puffy and stained with tears.

"L...Larten wants t...to see y...you in h..his tent," Truska managed to get out as she stared at Darren before turning and going away quickly.

"Dude, you don't think...?" Evra began as he fidgeted nervously as he looked at Darren.

"Crepsley could be clever, I could give you that," Darren muttered.

Before the two went their separate ways, Darren and Evra bumped into Rebecca who was holding a handful of laundry. "I was looking for Darren, where were you?" She asked with a smile.

Darren looked at Evra as he didn't say anything. Darren sighed as he looked back at Rebecca's smiling face. "Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now Crepsley needs me," he said and he hurried past her to go into Crepsley's tent who was waiting for him.

"I see that you gotten my message," Larten began as he was looking at Madame Octa who was staring back at him.

"Is something the matter with Truska? I thought that you and her were together?" Darren asked.

"We were," Larten said as he looked up at Darren who looked surprised at the past tense. "I'm a vampire, Darren. If Truska and I were to marry, how do you think our kids would be?" He asked slowly.

"They'll become vampires also," Darren said slowly as well as Larten nodded.

"Partially I can't have that and I've been having feelings for someone else," Larten said.

Darren looked at him surprised. "Really? Who is she?" He asked intrigued as in fact, he was also jealous of the fact of Larten's new admirer.

"You," Larten said and he was quite pleased with himself that he had shocked Darren completely who had his mouth dropped down. "There's nothing illegal about us being together, Darren," he began.

Darren, who has recovered from his shock was still staring at Larten but could be able to speak again. "Were you evasdropping on us?" He blurted out as he thought about him and Evra.

Larten gestured to Madame Octa. "It was partially her idea and mine to evasdrop on you two," he confessed. "You see, Madame Octa have this power that she can use. She can be in two places at once but her regular form would always be with me," he explained. Darren glared at Madame Octa whom seemed to coward back a bit from his glare. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here right now and you would sill be holding those feelings on you until you go insane," he said.

"Now that you know my feelings about you, what are you going to do about it?" Darren asked boldly as he looked at Larten.

Larten stared back at him. "Are you forgetting someone? Shouldn't you have dumped Rebecca as I did with Truska?" He asked.

Darren fidgeted, "I wanted to," he admitted, "but since we were leaving anyway, I decided not to," he lied.

Larten stared at him for a moment before standing up from where he was sitting and going to him. "If you don't want to do this, back out now. Once I start, I won't stop and I'll be possessive over you," he said as Darren blushed at those words. "However, before we do anything, we have to tell Mr. Tall. We can't lie to him forever and others are bound to found out sooner or later," he said as he gave a 'look' to Darren indicating that he was talking about Rebecca.

"Um, before we do this, you have to know, I've been with men and women before," Darren said still blushing as he thought about Steve and Marlene.

"So? I too as well have been with men and women in my past and current life now," Crepsley said and before Darren could say anything, he felt a pair of lips against his lips and Crepsley bit his lips making Darren open his mouth slightly so that Crepsley could roam his tongue inside. The two kissed for dominance and the lack of air made them stopped as Darren was breathing heavily while Crepsley was just staring back at him casually. "Let's go before someone finds us like this," he said sternly and Darren watched him leave the tent as he had just left Darren standing there still panting heavily.

* * *

End.

me: This week has been a busy week for me. I'm new to the series so I don't know the 'special powers' that Madame Octa has, so could anyone please tell me? I really have to buy the movie so that I could get back into it. I almost lost interest in this.

Larten: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Darren: Review and update!


End file.
